Love or Hate
by True Sakura Uchiha
Summary: This is a story about Sasusaku. Douse Sakura love or hate Sasuke. Douse Sasuke love or hate the new Sakura. Sorry i'm not good at summarys.
1. Chapter 1

**Love or Hate**

Chapter 1: Hate or love

I do not own Naruto, or the characters, songs, or any thing else I use. Except I do own the story. Rated MA

***Prov change***

^thinking^

(Me)

Summary: This is a story about Sasusaku. Douse Sakura love or hate Sasuke. Douse Sasuke love or hate the new Sakura. Sorry i'm not god at summarys.

*Sasukes Prov*

I'm back after all these years. I'm Sasuke Uchiha. After I killed my brother and Orochimaru, I thought it would be time for me to come back. I already made a new team called Hebi that had Karin, Jugo, Sergetsu, and me. Its just like my old Team 7. I have a annoying fan girl (Karin),

a just as stupid but useful blue haired guy (Sergetsu), and the guy who created the curse seal (Jugo). It took us three days just to get back to the village hidden in the leaf (or Konoha).

I had to go to Tsunada to know my punishment for leaving the village. Only to find out that Tsunada had handed the village over to my old friend and team mate Naruto Usamkie.

"Teme, you're back" Naruto said

"Yes, is that a problem Dobe" Sasuke said smirking

"No, but you do know I will have to give you a punishment for leaving the village" Naruto said

"Yes, but I did bring some new people to bring with me as you can see" Sasuke said

"Ok, now where to put you for your punishment" Naruto asking him self ^I could always just have Sakura look after him, then again I would be looking after him to since we live togather^

**Ok sorry for leaving you of like that but I will update more. My computer is being really stupid right now. Please rate, and sorry for the**

**miss spelled words if any.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: What!!!!!! No way is Uchiha living here.**

I do not own Naruto, or the characters, songs, or any thing else I use. Except I do own the story. Rated MA

***Prov change***

^thinking^

(Me)

***Normal Prov***

"Ok Sasuke, You will be staying with me and Sakura for a wile till we know you will not leave again" Naruto said

"Ok. Wait did you say you and Sakura" Sasuke said

"Yeah, why" Naruto said

"No reason" Sasuke said in a whisper

Naruto called a ambu to go get Sakura, and tell her that Naruto wonted to see her. The ambu went off as soon as Naruto was done talking. Wile the ambu was gone Sasuke and Naruto was talking on how Naruto became hokaga. Right when they were getting ready to see who is stronger Sakura came walking through the doors.

"Naruto you wonted to see me" Sakura said with a smile.

"Yes, Sakura" Naruto said

"What is it" Sakura said

"Sasuke is going to stay with us" Naruto said wile backing away from the desk.

"What!!!! No way is Uchiha living with us" Sakura yelled as she broke the desk in half just by hitting with half her strength.

Sasuke sat there starring at Sakura, and her strength.

^Wow. She got stronger, and hotter.^ Sasuke thought

"Sakura it is just for a little wile till we can trust that he wont leave the village" Naruto explained.

"Fine" Sakura said

"Good cause you are showing him were we live" Naruto said

"What. Why cant he just stay here with you and come home with you" Sakura asked

"Because I have work and I have to go get a new desk, and I really liked this one to Sakura" Naruto said

"Fine, and sorry" Sakura said

"Good now dismissed" Naruto said

"Come on Sasuke" Sakura said with anger

Sasuke followed Sakura to the house. Once they were in the house Sakura showed Sasuke were he would be staying.

"To the right is the bathroom, to the left is Narutos room, and across Narutos room is yours, mine is at the end of the hall." Sakura said

"Wait you and Naruto don't share the same room" Sasuke asked

"No why would we do that" Sakura snapped back

"You guys are not married" Sasuke asked

"No why would we" Sakura said

"Well you live in the same house" Sasuke said

"Yeah as team mates, and plus Naruto is usually stay's with Hinata" Sakura said

"Oh. In that case" Sasuke said wile pushing Sakura up against a wall.

"What are you-" Sakura was cut off by Sasuke putting his lips to hers.

**Sorry the chapters are so short I will try to make them longer.**


	3. Chapter 3: I hate you

**Chapter 3: I hate you.**

I do not own Naruto, or the characters, songs, or any thing else I use. Except I do own the story. Rated MA

***Prov change***

^thinking^

(Me)

***Sakuras Prove***

^Sasuke was kissing me. Sasuke Uchiha was kissing me. Me. Sakura Haruno.^ Sakura thought

"S-S-S-S-S-Sasuke why did you do that" Sakura asked

"Sakura I don't know" Sasuke said

***Sasukes Prove***

^What the heck I'm I doing. I cant like her. She is just a annoying fan-girl^ Sasuke thought

"I have to go talk to Naruto" Sasuke said

"Ok" Sakura said

***Normal Prove***

Sasuke walked done the street to the hokaga tower. Sasuke knocked on the door than opened it to see a Naruto Usamkie kissing a Hinata Hyuga.

"Sorry I'll come back later when you are not busy" Sasuke said stunned at what he was seeing

"Its ok. I was just leaving" Hinata said walking away, wile Naruto let go of Hinatas waist.

Hinata left the room. Wile Naruto sat down in his chair in front of his new desk (Yes I know the desk just broke a little wile ago, but desks

come very quickly. Also Hinata and Naruto are dating.)

"What do you need Sasuke" Naruto asked sadly since he was interrupted with Hinata

"Well…….. I well I have a problem. I think I might be getting felling about Sakura" Sasuke said wile trying not to show that he was blushing.

"Really? That's great cause Sakura still loves you a lot" Naruto said happily

"How do you know that Dobe" Sasuke said

"Cause she tells me everything. Plus she was running and crying to me when she realized she still loved you." Naruto explained

"I see" Sasuke said smirking

"I'll see you later" Sasuke said running out of the room

Naruto could not even speak before the doors slammed shut. Sasuke ran to were he was staying for a little wile. Sakura was up in her room sitting against her bed when some one……………

**To be continued. Sorry they are still short I'm also trying to wright another story to that deals with other anime people to.**


	4. Chapter 4: Why now? Why me?

Chapter 4: Why me? Why now?

I do not own Naruto, or the characters, songs, or any thing else I use. Except I do own the story. Rated MA

***Prov change***

^thinking^

(Me)

(last time)

Naruto could not even speak before the doors slammed shut. Sasuke ran to were he was staying for a little wile. Sakura was up in her room sitting against her bed when some one……………

(End)

***Sakura's prov***

I was sitting on my bed when I realized some one came in. When I looked up I saw none other then Sasuke.

^If he thought he could come in, and have me be all happy then he must be really stupid.^

"What do you want Uchiha" said Sakura

"Nothing" Sasuke said

"Then get out Uchiha" said Sakura with a hint of anger

"What ever happened to Sasuke-kun" Sasuke asked with a hint of sadness

"It went away right after what you did" Sakura said angrily

"Really, because if I remember, you were stuttering my name" Sasuke said with a I got you there look

"That douse not mean anything. You shocked me that was it" Sakura said even more angrily

I turned around after I said that. I really needed to get away form him.

^Why is he doing this? Douse he love to get me mad?^

***Sasuke prov***

^Is she really this stupid to ague with me about this? Why doesn't she just say she liked it. So I could do it again.^

"Why don't you just admit you liked it" I said.

"Because I didn't like it" Sakura said still turned around.

Sakura started to head to her bathroom. I stopped her by pushing her right up against the wall. Her hands were right above her head, and I was holding her by her wrists.

"Really you did not like the kiss I gave you. You felt nothing" I said with hope in my voice that she was lying

"No, nothing at all" She said with a scared voice

I leaned in and kissed her. I kissed her again. With all the passion I had for her, hoping that she felt something this time. She did nothing. She was probably staring at me. I would not know I had my eyes closed the whole time. When I opened my eyes again, she was starring at me.

^Just like I thought^

"You really don't feel anything" I asked with sadness in my voice

"No" Sakura said with sadness in her voice

"Ok then I'm going to leave you alone for now on" I said wile turning around so she could not see the tears that were in my eyes

"No wait, please stay with me" Sakura said

I stopped in place.

^Wait did she just tell me to stay with her^

***Sakura prov***

I asked him to stay with me. I can't believe I told him to stay with me.

"Please, just stay with me. I don't want to be alone" I begged

"Sure. Just promise me something" Sasuke asked turning around

"Anything. As long as you answer my questions" I said with hope in my voice

"Why do you want me to stay with you now" Sasuke asked

"Because I hate to be lonely" I said in a sad voice

"Really, that's it. Just cause you don't like to be lonely" Sasuke said with a sad voice

"No that is not all of it. Now my turn to ask the questions" I said in a soft voice

"Then what is" Sasuke said getting a little mad

"No I ask the questions now" I said wile walking over to my bed and sitting down

He followed me to my bed. He sat down right next to me.

"Why me? Why now? What changed your mind?" I asked with confusion.

**To be continued.**


End file.
